Together!
by dakieac
Summary: An accident or you can say fate bring them together. Together they will cope through thick and thin for a better future. Will past effect their present and future?
1. Chapter 1

This can't be happening. No! His family was not supposed to know about this . Fuck! He feel like walls are closing on him. He needed to get out of here, but where would he go. He didn't want to go to Escala and he is sure as hell he couldn't go to his parent's. She said she'll talk to them, make them understand that he needed this. He should wait here until she call.

 _"Christian!"_

 _"No Elena. This is your fault. You let her cross her limits and now my parents know the only thing I never wanted them to find out"._

 _"I know..."_

 _" Don't even get started with this ''I know' shit Elena. You were there with Grace and Carrick when Leila showed up and created that fucking scene. All fake. Even you know what she said was a lie and you did nothing to stop. Why?"_

 _Banging his hands on the table, he let out a growl. He was pissed at Elena, his only friend and she kept her mouth shut when that girl was painting wrong picture of him in front of his parents. He wanted to take her to his playroom and beat the shit out of her until he sees red._

 _He was losing control and he hated the fact that he's become so vulnerable. Only 24 hours ago everything was so fine. He had his birthday dinner with his family. His sister... what might be she thinking of him. He's a monster in his family eyes. He hated himself, despised himself..._

 _Elena, sitting on the other side of the table, was trying hard to hide her glee. Her plan was in motion and the result was exactly the same she wanted. When Christian said he no longer wanted to be in that lifestyle, she couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't let that happen, she'll lose her boy toy and that's when she framed this plan to trap him back to the only lifestyle he'd ever known. He was becoming more attached to his family. He even started spending most of his nights at his parent's home. Grace, Carrick, Mia, Elliot.. everyone was over the moon. Christian was slipping through her fingers. And one day he called he doesn't require submissive anymore._

 _He was inclining towards the love his family was showing to him. She wanted him back, trapped in all the lies she'd told him over the years and she was succeeding._

 _"There's just one way left. I can't let this lie to shadow our lives."_

 _Christian said with determination making Elena a little frighten. She didn't expected the control and firmness in his voice. She wanted him vulnerable, at her disposal._

 _"Wh..what way?"_

 _"We need to come clean Elena. We have to tell them everything. What we had? How you helped me through my bad time. They will be angry I know.. but they will know where I was coming from. I can't lose them". His voice breaking._

 _Panic coursed through Elena's blood. Her plan was backfiring on her. She needed to do something asap._

 _"Christian, Listen to me. You are right and they should know the truth"._

 _"Let's go then". Christian was out of his seat in a nanosecond._

 _Elena blinked rapidly at him. He really will do anything to make this right, she just couldn't let everything she has made for herself so far to crumble down._

 _"Wait..."_

 _"What now ?"_

 _Christian didn't want to wait anymore. The wait is killing him inside. Why this all has to happen only when finally, he was able to accept the love of his family._

 _"I think, I should go to meet Grace and Carrick. They are far too angry to face you, Christian"._

 _Christian closed his eyes in pain. Elena had told him how angry they were. How they said they didn't wanted to see him ever again. How afraid they were to have him around their daughter. Mia.. his little sister. How will he ever make them believe that he was no monster. But then, he himself believed he was a monster. He smashed his blackberry on the wall. Elena jumped a little but she knew that she's got him. She needed to get out of here before Christian changes his mind. Pushing her chair, she stands and with a long stride she's beside him placing her hand on his upper shoulder. Christian didn't flinched away, he was used to Elena's touch and she knows the boundaries._

 _"Don't worry, darling. I'll do anything and everything. You can trust me"._

 _Christian just nodded his head, too broken to say anything._

 _"Stay here until I call you back. This is my fault and I'll make this right"._

 _His confidence trembling as he saw Elena walk out of the door._

Now, it's been 4 hours 20 minutes and 34 seconds but Elena hasn't called yet. Christian has a new phone now, thanks to Andrea. His mind blank. He trust Elena and if she said she will make this right then she will. Christian has been in his office since morning. Taylor has checked on him hundred times. Christian is too busy with his thoughts to notice that. Taylor knows everything and he has his doubts. He believes that Elena Lincoln has everything to do with this, but he needs to get all the proofs before he discuss that with his boss.

Suddenly the phone rings, Elena's name flashing on the screen and Christian's heart leaps out in his mouth. Too afraid to answer. He can't lose his family, not now, not ever. With a heavy heart he picks up the phone.

"Christian". Elena whimpers from the other side.

"What the hell, Elena? What happened?".

"I need you to come here. Please save me". Elena sobbing, with fake tears.

"Hold on, where Elena.. jus..just tell me where are you". Christian voice is panicked and laced with concern for his only friend.

"Lake Slyvia State park". She said breathlessly.

"What...what's going on? And what the hell you are doing in Montesano?"

"Just come Christian... please just come... and.. and ...don't don't bring Taylor or any security with you Christian...They...they will kill me".

And with that the line went dead.

"Fuck!".

All his worry about his parents took a back place as he rushes out of his office. What the fuck has happened? Though he can't comprehend, but he knew well if Elena has asked not to bring Taylor along then he better not.

On the other hand Taylor is busy tracking Leila down. She's the only person that can answer the questions to which Taylor needs the answers.

* * *

Ana wiped her tears away as she drives from Seattle. She left behind her friend, her dream job, her future. She just couldn't handle. Kate was not home and this was best time for Ana. She didn't want to hurt Kate. It was easy for her this way. She left a note for her, apologizing for leaving and thanking her for everything she's done for her and promising her that she'll call soon. She knows Kate would have never let her leave, so when she was out with her new bf, Ana took full advantage of the opportunity. Packing up her bag, she just left.

Ray's death has made Ana vulnerable and exposed. With both her parents dead, she couldn't help but feel alone. Kate has always been there for her but it wasn't just the same. Her mom died four years ago due to cancer, but Ray was there to get her through. She graduated four months ago. She remembered how happy she was, waiting for Ray to come. But he never came, just a phone call to inform that he's been in a car accident. He fought for 7 days.. seven complete days but then he left her, too.

Since then, she wasn't herself. She felt like there's no motive in her life, no one was there to be proud of her, to tell her they were with her through thick and thin. She tried hard, so hard to fight her emotions but she couldn't. She started working At SIP, her dream job. It's been a week there. She thought this will help. But she was wrong. With each passing day she felt more alone. Kate said she just needed a boyfriend. She smiled through her tears as she remembered her friend.

But she has left everything. She doesn't know yet where she'd go, but she drives through the dark.

Traffic was light. She glanced up at the board that reads "Montesano". She smiled to herself. She's just few minutes away from her dad's home. She will stay there for few days and then decide what she has to do. Maybe return back to Seattle? She doesn't know yet. But she needs this break, away from everyone she know to work out through her inner emotions.

BAMB...

Ana hit something. Oh God! Ana screamed. She leaps out of her car rushing towards the body laying in front of her car. Her heart beating frantically. Oh God! What have I done. She bends down, tears running down her face.

"Hey, I am so sorry".

She hears the whimpers of the man and her heart clenches at the sound. She sat there horrified as she register the blood flowing down his head. He's moaning loud. This blood isn't the result of the hit by her car. She instantly knew something is wrong. Someone tried to hurt this man.

With great difficulty, she dragged the body, as gently as she can, to the passenger seat of her car. The moaning became louder and she felt the man shaking.

"I'll make you sit in the seat. Due you understand? I am here to help you".

The man nodded his head a little, and Ana sigh in relief. Surprisingly the man held his wait as Ana tried to lift him up. With some difficulty he was finally in the seat. Ana puts the seat belt. She hurriedly took out her old top and water bottle from the back seat. Wetting her top, she wiped his face. Blood was still running down his face. She needs some ice pack first, then she'll take him to the hospital.

Hastily, she gets into the driver seat, driving through the dark roads, she knew a hospital, 15 minutes drive from there.

"Waaaa..terrr". Says the man with shaky voice. Ana mentally kicked herself for wasting all the water while wetting the top.

"Just wait a little...please... Please stay awake". Ana says.

Taking the left turn, Ana saw a cafeteria, her spirits lift up a little. She parks outside and turns to the man.

"I'll be back...just a minute...".

Ana runs to the cafeteria, there's a long line at the counter. Fidgeting on her feet, she mentally cursed the people ahead of her in the line. To her right, there's lady sitting with four men. They were whispering to each other. Don't know why, but Ana felt herself wanting to know what they are talking about.

 _"I want him dead". Ana gasped but quickly covered her mouth with her hand._

 _"You all understand. we have left him there in the park. The blows given to him were pretty brutal, I don't think he'll survive. But I don't want to take any chances. You go there in the morning to check on him. The chances are low of anyone being there this late, but still if anyone takes him to the hospital..I can't risk that. So, I want you all to stay here for next couple of days to make sure he's dead. Check every hospital in the 100 metre radius if required"._

 _They all nod at her._

 _"If you want your money, Make sure he's dead"._

With that she walks out of the cafeteria. Ana breath has been caught in her throat. She can't believe what she just heard. She was so lost in the thoughts, that she didn't realized it was her turn to order. She quickly bought a water bottle and some ice packs and runs out of there. She knew they were talking about the man in her car. She panicked as she saw that same lady standing near her car, while talking on her phone.

Ana stand on her place, frozen. After few minutes a black Audi comes to halt on the road. The lady quickly heads to the car. Opening the passenger seat, she enters the car and flew away in speed. Ana breaths in little relief she felt. She walks to her car. Opening the passenger seat, she brings the bottle near the lips of the man, try to make him drink some water.

"Here, A little sip." She cooed as if talking to a small child. She puts the ice pack on his head.

The man grunts in pain. Ana's heart clenches once again.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe from that lady or anyone else". Ana says with new determination.

* * *

 _So, this idea was floating in my mind from quite a time now. Do you like it? Want me to continue? Do tell guys._

 _Update for my other story will be tomorrow._

 _C ya..._


	2. Luck and Confusion

24 hours later..

Ana stares out into the dark as she sits on a couch near the window in her dad's house. She feels some bout of tranquility spread over her. Despite of the incidents that took place in past 24 hours of her life; to be frank they were quite strange in her monotonous life; her mind is at peace. In a very long time she felt proud of herself. She knows that if it weren't for her then the man laying peacefully on his dad's bed would've been dead by now. Glancing at the man who is sleeping oblivious of his surroundings and the events that has taken place, she realizes that he is beautiful. Well beautiful is not enough to describe him. _Who's this Adonis.. Why that evil lady wanted him to be dead._

He's been given some injections and medicines. Ana crushed the tablets added some water to it and with the help of spoon she made him take those medicines. The effect of medicines was immediate as she felt him go completely immobile in front of her. For a second she worried at the immobility, but he moaned before settling back to the sleep and she breath in relief. She didn't knew this man. His identity was still unknown, but she wished speedy recovery for him. Ana didn't find any phone or wallet with him. His pockets were empty.

 _This thought made Ana flush as she remembers undressing him. His clothes were dirty, wet, torn at some places with blood stains. Blood...with lots of blood that dried into his shirt. His chest was all red. Ana couldn't help but cry for this unknown man. She cleaned all the blood from his chest, around his neck, his face...gently ...very gently from his forehead, his ears carefully avoiding his bandaged head. His right hand is in the cast due to a fractured bone. After cleaning his upper body, Ana worked on his pants. She didn't felt anything until his boxers came down with his pants. Ana was mortified but thankful that the man was unconscious. She has never seen a naked man before and never in hundred years she thought of seeing a naked man under these circumstances. She quickly wiped his legs with a wet towel and noticed some scrapes and cut on his knees and thighs. Applying some healing oil on them, she dressed him in Ray's clothes and pulled duvet over him._

 _Strangely, having a unknown man in her home didn't bothered her in the slightest. For all she knew he might be some serial killer, maybe a blackmailer, but didn't cared. She wants to help this man to better and she will._

 _She couldn't believe her luck. One minute she was worried and afraid of taking him to any hospital and very second minute she had everything sorted out in front of her. She suddenly remembered taking Ray to one of those private labs when he broke his arm while working and thankfully she knew the directions to that lab as it was near her old school. She drove to that lab, still afraid of explaining the situation to them that why she's reluctant to take him to the hospital. She couldn't control her joy when she saw her childhood friend Alice there, in white coat and a stethoscope around her neck. She explained the situation to Alice who was more than willing to help. Alice was there for two months internship. She was learning how to use those testing machines for MRI's , X-rays and various other tests, but since Alice was the only technician in the lab at that time she helped Ana._

 _After the thorough test of his whole body, Alice informed Ana that there's a severe cut on his head, swelling in his brain and that his right arm is broken. Ana sobbed quietly while listening to everything Alice told her. Alice also told her that the main computer in the lab has all the information stored about the diagnosed problems, there treatments, medicines, after care and measures to be taken. Although these information are highly confidential as the labs works in the collaboration with the hospitals across the town and only the head doctors can access to those information. But considering everything Ana had told Alice and that the man's life was in danger she logged into that programmed file and took the printouts of the details Ana needed to help the man. Ana paid for the test and hugged her friend tightly. Thanking her repeatedly, she sobbed once more when Alice asked if she can come with Ana to help him put to bed. Ana was very thankful._

 _At Ray's home, Alice and Ana together settled him in a bedroom. Alice explained Ana everything, what to do and when, medicines and injections everything. She also suggested Ana to go through the file for any query and take the man for the tests again in two weeks to check for the recovery and the progress. But unfortunately Alice would be leaving for Boston by then, to pursue her course there._

Ana sighed as she remembers that. Most for savings were spent in buying medicines. Now she's left with a little money that could buy her the food for other week or so. Hopefully the man will be awake in the morning and they both can figure out what to do. He can call his family and they can take care of him from there. She will tell his family about that evil bitch and they can have restraining orders drawn. Hopefully...

* * *

Next morning

Morning light shines through the window as the Christian's eyes flutters. He's in pain a lot of pain. His head is aching terribly. He tries to move his hand and he notice that his right arm is in a cast. Sighing in frustration he takes in his surrounding. Everything's new...nothing that he could relate to... _Where am I?_ He feels a sharp pain in his head and as a reflex action his left hand moves to his head. He then realizes that his head has been bandaged. _Oh god! What happened to him? Where is he?_ This place looks quite strange to him. He wants to look around but the severe pain in his head is bothering him so much.

He can clearly hear some noises from outside this room, he knows he's not alone here. He wants to call for that person but he doesn't know whom to expect. He hear footsteps coming towards the room and he braces himself to face the person who is going to enter. The door slowly opens revealing a girl. A girl! Oh she's beautiful! It's the first thought that crosses his mind. Her hair tied up in a messy bun. She looks completely shocked and relieved at the same time. She's holding a mug in her hand. Maybe some coffee...He thought. His throat is dry. He want some water before coffee.

Ana catches his eyes lingering on her cup as she flushed. She's relieved to find him awake but that was unexpected. Her face turned red as she realized that just ten minutes ago she changed his clothes after giving him a sponge bath. _Was he awake at that time and didn't made it obvious because he was embarrassed._ The thought leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. She notices that the swelling around his eyes has gone which is good. She stares at his face and couldn't help but think that he's gorgeous. She finds herself staring directly into his eyes, that are of just the perfect shade of grey. _Adonis he is_. Composing herself, she clears her throat. _What does she say? He might be wondering who I am._

"Hey". She says.

Christian too just stared at her. She's beautiful, flawless skin and her eyes are the beautiful shade of blue. Bluest of the blue. Perfect blue. She's wearing a white loose top and denim shorts. Well the shorts are really short. Her angelic voice made him wonder that what she's doing with him.

"Are you okay?". Ana asked when the man in front of her didn't replied. She moves closer to the bed and sits opposite to him on the edge.

"Are you in pain? Do you need some pain relievers?". she asked all concerned.

Christian couldn't find his voice. Yes he need some pain killers.

" **Yes** ". What? What the hell? He tried once again.

" **Yes I need some pain killers** ". Nothing again.

Both Ana and Christian's eyes goes wide at the realization that nothing is coming out of his mouth. _He lost his voice! Rings in their heads._

Quickly placing her cup on the bedside table, Ana hurries towards the strange man in front of her. She sits beside him and takes his left hand in her hands squeezing them lightly.

"Oh! I am so sorry". Ana says swallowing a lump in her throat. C _an this man get a break._

Christian felt so helpless and angry at the same time. He can feel his eyes watering. Why this has happened to him? But at the same time he is thankful that he has this sweet person with her, who clearly cares for him. _But who is she?_ _What she's doing with him_? _How he ended up in the bed with so many injuries and lost voice?_ He needed answer to all the questions but since nothing is coming out of his mouth, what would he do?

"Please don't think about it". Ana whispered as she notices him in deep thoughts. He nods his head a little.

"We'll talk to a doctor today".

Taking a deep breath, Ana says...

"Do you know the lady who did this to you?"

Christian's eyes goes wide at the question and Ana notices that. Her suspicions were confirmed, that fucking bitch was talking about this man only.

But Christian mind does flip on flip at Ana's question. What she is talking about? The lady, who? Who did this? Why she did this? Why she did this to me? Me... Me? I...I? And like a frighting train the question looms over him.

Who is he?

* * *

 _Hey guys here's the next update for you. Hope Ya like it..._

 _So, yes this is my another story where Christian has lost his memory but this time he doesn't remember himself at all. I promise this story will be entirely different from my other story. Christian will be more fun to be around. Just one more chapter where they will be dealing Christian's injuries and then there loving journey ahead._

 _Do review.._

 _laters..._


	3. Chapter 3

The blank expressions that the man was giving Ana for every question she asked made her realize that he has lost his memory. Ana panicked that this realization but she hid it well. She doesn't want the man to feel helpless for his situation.

"You don't remember anything?"

Ana asked him. The man shakes his head. Ana's heart sank a little but she acted strong in front of him.

"First of all we have to think of a name for you". Ana grin at him despite of her sinking feelings.

The man gives her a questioning look.

"You have questions, right?"

He nods at her. How does she not know his name? Is she a stranger? Do I know her? He thought she's family.

"So, let me brief you a little". She giggles. The giggle makes his heart stop. That's the most beautiful sound.

"Yes, I don't know you. I was driving from Seattle to here….."

Ana explained her how he came in front of her car that night and how her friend Alice helped her treat him. She also told him about that bitch of a lady at the cafeteria.

"I am sure as hell she was talking about you and her men are still here in Montesano searching for you".

He let all the information Ana just told him sink in. Some lady wants to kill him. But why? He was getting worked by all this information and his head started throbbing. Ana felt his uneasiness. She shifted near to him. Placing her hands on the either side of his face she urged him to look her in eyes.

"It's okay…. Don't worry… I know it's not easy to do so, but I am with you….."

He stared into her eyes and he believed what she said. Her face set in determination and truthfulness.

"I am here and I will help you through".

He nods at her because he knew she's telling the truth. She will help him out this. Ana gives him a assuring smile and kissed his cheek.

"You'll be fine".

With that she stand from the bed, telling him that she'll bring him the breakfast and she's out of the room, leaving the man with his thoughts, no answers just the looming questions and a sweet feeling of the light peck on his cheek. He lifted his left hand to his cheek touching the spot where Ana kissed him.

Meanwhile Ana's preparing the soup while crying silently. She saw the look on his face, so hurt, so vulnerable. He must have thousands of questions but he can't even voice them. Ana remember Alice told her that when he'd wake, be prepared for anything. She'd told her he might wake up blind or lost memory or hearing loss or voice gone, since the swelling in his head is very severe. The man woke up with amnesia and lost voice. She needed to call Alice to talk about this. She must know what to do now. Truth to be told Ana is freaking out, but she's maintaining a calm exterior just for the strange man's sake. He is a lost case just like her, how can she leave him in the time of need. Something pulls her to him.

Soup's ready. She fills two bowls and takes that to the room. Before entering she takes in a long deep breath and fixes a smile on her face. The man smiles at her too. He stares at her in disbelief. She looks so innocent and vulnerable too. How can she pretend to be so strong and help a stranger but he's glad she is there for him or else he'd been dead by now.

"No over thinking Mister".

Ana points out while giving him the bowl. He smiles at her while taking the bowl but soon both realizes how he'll eat. Ana giggles while taking the bowl back from him. She sits cross legged in front of him. Taking a spoon she fills it and brings it to her mouth to blow few times and then directs it to his mouth. The man opens up quickly taking the bit and hums in appreciation. Both looks at each other with wide eyes. He actually hummed. He made some sound. Ana quickly gave him the second spoon and he hummed again. Both smiling widely. He tried to say something but nothing came out and his smile vanishes.

"It's okay. This means you are healing".

He gave Ana a sad nod.

"Hey, don't be sad. Okay". He immediately gives her a small smile not wanting to upset Ana.

"You like it?"

The man rolled his eyes and gave her a thumbs up. Ana giggles again.

"You know we have to decide a name for you". Ana says and the man chuckled soundlessly.

Ana ignored him and continued while feeding him.

"I have thought of various names but nothing suits you". Ana give him a pout. He can't help but think how cute she is.

"Only one name….. but I don't think you'll agree".

The man raised an eyebrow …..

"Don't laugh okay… I thought…. You know…Adonis".

Ana says embarrassed while the man can't control the laughter.

"Hey… I said you are not supposed to laugh. Have you seen yourself in the mirror? You look like Greek god".

But this made him laugh even more.

"Fine". Ana huffed. Directing the last spoon filled with soup to his mouth and he takes it willingly.

"Here, your soup is finished. I'll take mine to other room and you can continue to laugh or whatever".

Putting down the bowl, she attempts to get out of the bed but the man grabs her arm to stop her. She turns to look at him. He shakes his head at her and puts a finger on his lips. He's too afraid of Ana leaving him. Ana realizes it soon.

"Hey, I was joking".

The man smile sadly and then taking a bold step he leans forward to kiss her on her cheek. Ana gasped at the contact and the man smirked and they both started laughing like some teenager together.

"Adonis". Ana says quietly. The man suddenly stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at her. Ana's smile slips away too. But her expressions were too cute and the man mouthed "Gotcha" and started laughing again.

So I am Adonis now, thought the man.

* * *

Ana gave _her_ Adonis the medicines and it had the immediate effect. He fell asleep in few minutes. After cleaning up she called Alice to inform her about his amnesia. Alice told her that she need not worry about that, this is pretty normal in such injuries, with time everything will be fine. Alice also warned her to be careful as the man was a complete stranger, but Ana knew that he means no harm. She can just feel it around him.

Adonis slept through the entire afternoon, which was a good thing as his head needs rest. Ana spent her time by reading. She always enjoys reading. But she couldn't help her wandering thoughts that were interrupting her reading. _Money._ That's the problem. She has very less of her savings left. The medicines were very costly and next week she has to change the dosage and some meds too as written in the file. You just can't give the patient same medicines for long in such injuries. She has to think of something asap. She doesn't want to discuss this with Adonis, he'll worry and with his memory gone, he could do nothing. So, she'll spare this information. Maybe she'll look for some job nearby.

Later in the evening, Ana decided to wake Adonis up. She has just peeked in once to check up on him. He was sleeping peacefully, well it looked like that. She knew that he's sleeping just because of the medicines. She has seen the look on his face. He's afraid, angry, broken and furious all at the same time.

She quietly enters the room and walk to his side on the bed. She stands there, just staring at his beautiful face. Her heart breaks for him but she is determined to help him. Ana bends down and quietly whisper "Adonis" in his ear. He doesn't respond. Ana tries once again and this time a small smile spreads over his face as he opens his eyes. One look on his face and Ana could tell he was pretending to asleep.

"You mister will be paying for this".

Ana said with false anger.

"C'mon now sit up". Ana helped him sit. She adjusts his pillow to give him a better angle.

* * *

A week has been passed and both has come closer to each other, it's like a new start for each other. Ana has told him everything about her life. She doesn't understand why but she trusts him completely. Ray's death, her mom's cancer, Kate, Jose, even her creepy boss at SIP; she didn't held anything back. First time after her dad gone, she bared herself in front of anyone. Something she couldn't do with Kate and Jose.

While, Adonis has started feeling something more than just friends for Rose Steele...like some Russian princess. Friend's call her Ana. Annie… that's cute. His dad used to call her Annie. I will call her Annie too, once I get my voice back. His voice…of course. Ana has told him that she heard him whimpering and murmuring something in his sleep. Well, that's a good sign right? She feeds him, talks to him even though he can't reply her back. She easily understands what he might be thinking. She's so selfless and caring, never misses any of his medicines. She feed them to him on the time. He likes everything about her and can't help but fantasize about her. Her giving him the sponge every morning doesn't help that feeling either. Though he pretends to be sleeping while she does that, it takes all his self-control not to let his little member wake up. Every morning the first exchange they have is very awkward, both mortified with the encounter of the "sponge bath". He can see Ana's beet red face. Thank god she doesn't know he's usually awake at that time. Adonis never asks who changes his clothes every morning. Ana is thankful though, she don't want to answer that question. But, then the rest of the day is easy going and fun filled. Only thing Ana's concerned about his visit to the lab and that's mandatory. Ana knows that Adonis's body is too weak to handle any crucial situation. He can't eat by himself. Sitting is a big deal for him. It will take a month or two when he'll be able to stand and walk. It's just been a week.

Ana has applied for the job at the library that is near her house. She's glad about that and she's sure she will get that. It will be perfect for her and the situation she is into. With, Adonis at home in this condition, she doesn't want to go far away. The pay will be quite enough too. Once, he will be good and better, they will think of what to do. Both of them are living in the moment. He can get his memory back anytime and then, he will leave. Leave her alone. She's too afraid of that situation she doesn't know how she will deal with that, but only time will tell. Till then, she has decided not to think about that. She will not ponder on the feelings she has started to have for him. They have to stop. This man could have a girl friend, waiting at home for him to come back, maybe shedding tears at this moment, praying the god to send him back. He could be married with children, for all she know. These feelings have to stop. Now.

The path ahead is difficult, but both are happy to have each other on their side and somehow they will get past this with each other's back. Every night they drift off with this thought.


	4. Chapter 4

2 month later

Two months… 61 days … and they never looked back. It's been difficult to get through them, but they survived. Christian is getting better physically and Ana is healing mentally. With no memories of his past, Christian is determined to overlook and to get better so that he can step back into the real world to stand up for himself and Ana. He knows the world has been cruel to him; some people out there want him dead, though he doesn't know why and he is not planning on getting any answer to that. He just doesn't need the answer. His life revolves around Ana and that's more than fine to him. He wouldn't want it any other way. He knows how Ana has gone out of her way to help him. Ana had told him about her life and the emotional breakdown she had when both her parents died. He doesn't want to leave her to push her into the same sorrow again. Not now.. not ever…

He fought his feelings so hard but eventually, he gave in and accepted that how much he loves her. Love her. Yes… he has fallen in love with an innocent soul, her sacrificing nature, everything about her fascinates him. She's his angel who helped him, healed him, made him believe that life is still waiting for him out there when he'd lost all hope. he can ever leave her. He wants to be her support system, love her way no one has ever loved anyone, touch her soul as she touched his. He wants to take all her pain away. Don't get him wrong! He doesn't want to do this because he wants to repay… no….. he wants to do this because he has realized that he could never find such a pure soul again in his life. He knows that the God gives people a very few chance and this was his chance to live and to love, even though his past his unknown, he wants it to remain that way only.

So, he chooses to love his Annie and live his life with her forever. The questions from past don't bother him anymore. He just lives in the moment and he enjoys it a lot.

"Damn!"

His voices echo in the room as he accidentally bumps into the table round the corner.

Yes.. he got his voice back.

It was occasional shouting and whimpering at night due to his vivid nightmares. Ana realized it soon and started pushing him to get a word out of his mouth. It wasn't easy at first and he was so pissed on Ana who was constantly poking him to try. Just a word or two in a whole day… and then some… and one day he called out for Ana because he spilled his coffee all over him and everything changed.

"Shit!"

"Annie…. Come here fast".

Ana dropped everything that was in her hand that second and came running to his room. Ana got so emotional when she realized it was her Adonis calling for her.

They hugged each other for eternity that day. When Ana composed herself she realized that his broken arm was resting on the side and the one handed hug might have been difficult for him. Ana pulled herself away while Christian was watching her in awe. He tucked her loose strands of hair behind her ear. At this gesture, Ana looked up in his eyes. It was the moment suspended in time when Christian saw the depth of her crystal blue eyes. It was that day when he gave a name to his feelings for Ana…. Love….

Standing in front of the mirror, he eyes himself keenly. He really is handsome. Annie is right to call him Adonis. This has become a daily thing now. Every day when Ana leaves for her work at the library, he roams around the whole house. From one room to another, then kitchen to bathroom, checking everything… and at last checking out himself in the mirror. Every day he stands in front of the mirror and examines his face.. is he good enough for Ana? This question haunts him every single minute… will Ana love him the way he loves her?

She cares for him… a lot… she's there for everything… but does she feel something for him? He remembers the day very well when she came running to the house… getting inside she locked the door frantically and lunged into his arms for the dear life.

"Annie what happened?"

"I ..i saw them… "

"Who… what happened Annie… you are scaring me".

"Those men… I told you about. I saw them a couple of blocks away. The day I found you near the park covered in blood, they were there in that cafe discussing about killing the man they left in the park".

"Annie… listen.." Cupping her face he gave her a sad smile.

"We are not hundred percent sure if they are after me. They might be talking about someone else."

"No…. No….. I don't want to take any risk when it comes to you.. they want to hurt you. They want to hurt my Adonis. I .. I can't let that happen… i.. I can't wipe this feeling away…they are evil…. That lady…. I can't forget that face… she's after you…"

She was shaking and sobbing in his arms. Nothing he said calmed her. He was hurt that his Annie was hurting. But she called him My Adonis. His heart skipped a beat. Is it… does it mean what I am thinking it is? And he promised himself to be the person Annie wants in her life. His life has only one purpose and that is making Ana happy, pulling her out of this pain.

Adonis! No matter how much he likes being called Adonis by Ana but that can't be a name for anyone. So one day they sat together and decided a name for him. Harry, Peter, John, Ronald… all sounded ridiculous. Finally, they both consented on Alex, inspired by her favorite book Tess D'uberville. Alex…

Laughing at the memory, he decided to make some soup. Annie will be back in an hour. He doesn't like to be alone in the house.. actually, he'd prefer to be with Ana instead. From the second she steps out of the door every morning, he starts missing her. He spends rest of his day waiting for his Annie to come back.

In the kitchen, he set the pot on the flame placing chicken and all the ingredients on the counter top. He's a good cook… well, he'd the best teacher to learn from… his Annie.

* * *

Ana closes the register after finishing all the entries of the day, a wide smile spreads across her face. Home… it sounds more loving now when she has someone waiting for her there. Her Adonis… Alex ….. he has turned her life upside down and she is so glad about it. Her lifeless existence has one thing to look forward to every day. She fought against this feeling so hard but it didn't help and finally, she gave in and stopped tormenting herself. She loves him … she loves him a lot… she loves him more than anything she's ever loved in her life. His beautiful face, gorgeous smile… everything about him… especially the way he calls him "Annie". Her heart skips a beat every time he calls for her.

Afraid …. She was afraid of his life he has forgotten, afraid of the people who might be waiting for him, afraid of the people who want him dead…. But one day she woke up and accepted that he belongs to her. Fate brought them together and she plans on keeping him with her. This was their destiny, then who's she to turn her back on.

Placing her bag on the shoulder she steps out of the library. She's eager to reach home. She prefers walking as this saves some money and her home isn't that far. On her way, she saw a couple walking hand in hand giggling and talking to each other. Will they ever be able to live a normal life? She remembers the day when she had to take Adonis for the scan to the laboratory.

 _She was dreading this day but there was no avoiding. She wasn't able to sleep well the night before. Those people might still be looking for him. What if they come across that lady? What will the result of his scan? Is he improving without any doctor's assistance? She has done everything to make him heal and get better… everything Alice had asked her to do… but is that enough? She saved the day and the tests were done without any hassle. Thanks to her clever mind that she made him wear fake moustache and beard. And to Ana's surprise, the results were striking. He was showing a great improvement. His cast was removed. Everything turned fine and they both breathe in relief after reaching home._

But for how long they have to be afraid, hiding away from the people who might want to kill Alex? Ana wanted a normal life where they can go out to watch movies, have dinner...where they can stroll hand in hand till midnight. A life where they can love each other… be with each other for the rest of their lives.

Lost in her thoughts, Ana reached her home where Alex is waiting for her. She unlocks the door feeling giddy. It's like high school crush all over again. As she opens the door she comes across the beautiful gray eyes… eyes she was dreaming of at her work.

"Hey, beautiful!".

Alex's said making Ana shy.

"Hey, yourself". Ana says putting her bag on the table.

"I missed you today".

Ana stops in her track as she hears what Alex said. Every day Alex greets her on the door but that's just their playful banter. But what's with this missing today. She thought he's in just fun mood.

"Oh! I missed you too Alex".

Her eyes dance with humor. Alex notices her eyes twinkling. A little hurt for his feeling was misunderstood as a joke. He took two long steps to stand in front of her. He slides his arm around her waist pulling her flush his body. Ana gasps at the contact as a shiver run down her spine. Bending down her level he brings his mouth close to her ear.

"I missed you today". He whispers seductively in her ear making Ana tremble in his arms. At this, Alex chuckled in victory and briskly walked out of the room leaving Ana in a hot mess and confusion.

What was that! Ana thought. She shivered again at the memory of his hot breath on her ear and seductive voice.

In the kitchen, Alex pours soup in the bowl for Ana and himself. Proud of what he has done he plans for another surprise for Ana. To hell with the waiting, I am not sleeping without kissing her today. Picking up the bowls he walks into the living room but Ana is nowhere to be seen.

"Annie". He calls for her.

Ana drops her phone startled by his voice. She was lost in her thoughts.

"Coming". She said back.

"Come, fast baby". Ana was taken aback. She couldn't believe her ears.

Is he really acting a bit weird or is it her reading too much into this?

Deciding she'll ask him directly she changes her clothes. She doesn't mind him calling her baby, but what's this all of a sudden. Is he just being over friendly or does he? No Ana… how can he love you… you are just a simple average girl… why would he? Yes, he cares.. but that's it….Taking deep breaths she goes out.

* * *

 _hey guys.. yeah I am back... I can't tell you how sorry i am to be away for this long but i was overloaded with tonnes of things. I got married... went on honeymoon... came back... then i had to endure the pain of being away from my husband for three long long month because immigration was not granting me the visa soon... but finally i am with my husband again.. moved overseas New zealand... everything's new... new home.. new people ... just loving it here... love you guys... will try to update soon.  
_


End file.
